Resident Evil Next
by Captain Morgan
Summary: Taking place in the time frame of Resident Evil 2 and 3, a few new characters are introduced, making things a little more interesting...Yes, finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

Ryan woke up to a strange sound. One of complete silence. There was ALWAYS some sort of noise, even if it was something over the intercom or people sipping their coffee. He was groggy, and thought he might have been drugged recently. Slowly, he got up out of his cot and walked to the cell door. It was open. Someone must have left it unlocked... 

"Hmmm...that's really weird," he said softly to himself. He pushed on the door and it opened soundlessly. He walked out and looked to the main entrance of the room. The guard, Sam, that was usually posted at the entrance was nowhere to be seen. Still feeling woozy, it took him a few moments to realize what was going on. 

'I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm getting outta here!' he thought to himself. He looked to the opposite wall to another door. He recalled the words of one of the researchers. Stephanie, he thought her name was. 

  


"Now remember, if anything happens..." she said, looking around nervously, "I'd like you to get out of here. I still feel bad about..." 

"It's not your fault Stephanie," Ryan replied. She nodded. 

"I know, I know. But there's been talk recently about Umbrella showing up to collect Birkin's samples early. If that happens...well, just get out if you can. Go through that door," she said, indicating the door opposite of the entrance. "Go through the sewers, and you should come out a few blocks from the mall. From there you should be able to escape." 

Stephanie turned her head to see Sam turn and buzz someone into the room. She slid a key into Ryan's hand. 

"That'll open the door. Tell your mom...I'm sorry..." A tear ran down her cheek as she turned and walked away. 

  


Ryan was snapped out of his flashback by banging on the entrance. He heard soft groans and more pounding. 

"Thanks Stephanie..." he said. He started towards the door, but thought a moment and walked to the main entrance. Seemed that Sam must have left his gun there. Ryan didn't think he'd need it, but took it anyway. Ryan examined it. He didn't know a whole lot about guns, but looked like some sort of Baretta. He made sure the safety was on, and then jogged over to the escape door. He pulled the key, unlocked it, and walked through. 

* * *

Allison cowered in the storeroom of the "Guns 'n' Ammo" store. She was completely alone. While shopping at the mall, she'd heard a horrifying scream and the sound of breaking glass. Not daring to look in the direction of the scream, she ran to the nearest store. An elderly man looked up at her as she ran in. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"I...I don't know, I just heard a scream..." She was cut off by the sound of more screams. The man nodded to her. 

"Okay. Wait in my back room and lock the door. I'll go check out what's going on." He grabbed a gun from beneath the counter and rushed out of the store. Allison ran to the back room and locked the door. She'd been paranoid ever since the news stories about people being eaten... 

But the man never came back. The screams became less and less. From time to time, she'd hear some gunshots. They'd eventually fade out, or just stop suddenly. She cried for a while, wondering what she was going to do, what was even happening. Sighing, she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Trying to focus on something else for the time being, she took out a compact from her purse and looked at her face. She had long, light brown hair and bright green eyes, though they were bloodshot from all the crying. She normally thought of herself as being quite pretty, but the crying had smeared her make-up. She wiped away the mascara, then tried to think of what to do. 

"Okay Allison...don't panic." She pulled a cell phone from her purse, but when she tried to dial a number the number to her home, nothing happened. She threw the phone back in her purse in a huff of anger. As much as for herself, she was also starting to worry about her mom. 

'I'm sure she's okay...but I really need to get out of here,' she thought to herself. She hadn't dared peak out the door, but figured something horrible had to be happening. She looked around at the guns that were stored there. Picking up a sleek looking silver one, she eyed it and wondered how hard it would be to fire it... 


	2. Chapter 2

The whole family had heard the reports of zombies literally taking over the city and eating people. The screams that came from outside...both 11-year-old Kenny and his 8-year-old sister Samantha cried hysterically. 

"Don't worry kids," their father said. "We're going to go check on your aunt. The phones are down, and we need to make sure she's okay. I want you go upstairs and hide. We should be back in just a few minutes." His father took the gun that the family kept "just in case". He saw the look of determination on his father's face, and it had actually made him stop crying. 

"C'mon Sam. Mom and Dad will be back soon...let's go upstairs and hide," he said. Samantha kept crying, so as his mother and father stepped out the front door, he took his sister upstairs and hid in a closet. 

* * *

Kenny checked his watch again. Four hours had passed. Aunt Lindsy's house was only two houses over. Which meant... 

Which meant he would probably never see his parents again. He looked down at his little sister, who was quietly snoozing away. She could be a pain sometimes, but he loved her, and knew that he had to protect her now. He softly shook her awake. 

"H...hm?" she said drowsily. 

"We need to go..." he said. She looked at him wide eyed. 

"But mom and dad said not to go until they got back," she said innocently. 

"Mom and dad...it's been four hours and they aren't back..." he said painfully. She suddenly burst into tears. 

"C'mon Samantha...don't cry!" Kenny said, trying to soothe his sister. 

"But...but mom...and dad...those bad people got them," she said between choked sobs. She hugged her brother tighter. 

"I...I hope not. It's been a while, but we should go before anything happens. Mom and dad might just be trapped. I hope." Samantha wiped away her tears, and nodded. They got out of the closet and walked down the stairs. 

"Where are we gonna go?" Samantha asked. 

"We'll try Aunt Lindsy's first. If it doesn't look good...well, we can always try the mall. There might be people still there." Kenny looked out through a window to see if it was clear. Luckily, except for some wrecked cars, the street looked empty. 

"C'mon," he said. He took Samantha's hand and they both walked out the door. 

* * *

"Man, you'd think Umbrella could afford to make their escape passages a little more stylish," Ryan muttered to himself. His booted foot splashed through the thin layer of water that covered the passage. It was narrow, but lights overhead made sure he could see where he was going. Other than that, the passage was empty. 

Finally arriving at the end, he came to a ladder. He doubled checked the safety so he wouldn't shoot himself, then tucked it into his waistband. He climbed the ladder, and before long came to a manhole cover. He pushed lightly on the cover and it flew off. He climbed up all the way and looked around himself. 

'What the fuck...' he thought. Dusk was setting in, and the city wasn't looking in that great of shape. A good portion of the cars he saw had crashed into each other, and small fires seemed to litter the street. A few of the living dead walked the street. Noticing him, a couple shuffling towards for him. 

Ryan shook his head. Umbrella just kept messing up. He wondered how anything got accomplished with all these accidents. 

Ryan caught himself. Normally he'd be feeling bad over the fate of the people who once had lives. But...oddly enough, he felt calm and rational. There was a small sense of pity, but it took a back seat to the rational side of him. 

He snapped out of his self-analization as he noticing the approaching zombies. He'd rather not fight if he didn't have to. Jogging in the opposite direction, he ran towards an alley. He didn't know the layout of the city very well, but he thought if he could get on top of a building he could spot the mall. From there, hopefully he could find a salvageable car or something and hit the road. 

A few feet into the alley and a blur a flashing lights caught his attention. He turned to see a cop car with its light on go whizzing by. He started to run towards the street, but the car was all ready gone before he could even think. The car had to be doing at least 60. 

"No way I'll catch them now..." he said. Shrugging, he turned back towards the alley, tuning out the cries of hunger from the undead. 

* * *

Allison had figured out how the work a gun. Lucky for her, the gun shop owner stocked firearm books, including "Guns for Dummies". Reading through it, she figured out how to load a gun, and general handling. She emptied her purse and loaded up on ammo. She took a gun that the book had called a "Colt Python". The book had said it was hard to handle, but packed a pretty big wallop. Allison really wanted a rocket launcher, but of course there weren't any. 

She would've taken more guns, but she really wasn't strong enough to carry much. As it was, the weight of the Colt Python felt odd in her hand. She steeled herself, and then opened the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nervously, Allison unlocked the door and slowly opened it. The first thing that hit her was the horrible smell. As she swung the door open wider, she saw bodies on the ground in front of the store. She gasped; it pretty much took all her resolve not to scream. There were two bodies from what she could see. They were covered in blood, and the bodies seemed to be of a middle aged couple. 

The thought of running back into the room seemed very appealing. 'I just can't sit here...' she thought to herself. She noticed her hands were shaking. She willed them to stop, but it only seemed to make the shaking worse. She slowly walked from the behind the counter, the gun in her hand outstretched, and towards the entrance of the store. She stopped at the entrance and looked around. It looked like there had been a riot. Glass was shattered, mall products were strewn about, and benches were overturned. Among the clutter there were even more bodies. Off to the right she saw a blonde woman standing there. 

Wondering why she was just standing there, she slowly walked towards the woman, though keeping her distance. In what she thought sounded like the meekest voice in the world, she spoke. 

"H...hello?" 

The woman slowly turned. Allison screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw the woman's face. Her lips and left cheek were gone, as if they had just been ripped off. Blood and saliva dribbled down the woman's jaw as she slowly advanced on Allison. 

"GET BACK!!" Allison screamed. Completely ignoring her outcry, the woman kept walking towards Allison. Allison nearly forgot she had a gun. 

"Get back, or I'll shoot!" Allison yelled, stumbling backwards. The woman continued to ignore her, her mouth slowly opening and closing, as if anticipating the taste of the young girl's flesh. 

Allison considered herself a compassionate person. She didn't even really like stepping on bugs. But whatever had...happened to this woman, Allison was scared enough that she didn't care. She pulled the trigger and with a loud **BANG** the gun went off. Unprepared for the recoil, Allison fell backwards and landed hard. 

The shot had gone wide and had hit one of the few intact windows. The glass shattered and sprayed across the floor. The zombie didn't even blink and kept its focus on Allison. The zombie was only a few feet away from her. 

"Nooo!" Allison screamed. The zombie started to hunch over to get on top of Allison. Scared out of her wits, Allison shoved the barrel of the gun into the zombie's face and pulled the trigger. 

The force of the bullet had completely blown half of the zombie's head off. It fell to the side in a crumpled heap and didn't move as blood gushed from the neck and intact half of its head. 

Allison stared for all of two seconds, thanking god that the zombie and none of its...gore had touched her. Crying, she ran back as fast as she could for the backroom of the gun store.

* * *

It was pretty dark as Ryan moved through the alley. His hands kept itching, and it was really starting to bug him. He looked closely at his hands under a street lamp. What looked like two large scars stretched nearly over the entire width of the palm of each hand. He didn't remember how he got them. Hearing a moan from behind him, he kept moving. 

After a few more feet he came to a fire escape ladder. He climbed up onto a dumpster, then jumped the small distance and grabbed onto the ladder. He quickly climbed up and made it to the top of the five-story building. He walked to the north edge of the building. 

The first thing that caught his eye as he looked out was just the total destruction that littered the streets. A small group of five or six people were crowded around a body, eating what they could. 

Suddenly, Ryan heard a roar off in the distance. He wasn't sure why, but he felt...something. Like he was drawn towards it. 

He scratched his hands again.

* * *

Kenny had grabbed a kitchen knife before leaving the house with Samantha. He wasn't sure what he could really do with it; he wasn't that big, but it was better than nothing. 

Looking out into the street, it looked like a war zone. Cars were overturned, glass and trash littered the street, and small fires went unchecked. Luckily, it seemed as if no one was around. 

He squeezed Samantha's hand as the slowly left the house.

* * *

Samantha held on tightly to her big brother's hand. She was really scared, and not having her mom or dad around didn't help. She really wanted to go back and hide in the closet, but she also wanted to make sure that her parents were okay. The street seemed eerily quiet, except for a far off moan. 

They walked a few houses down to her aunt's house. She started forward, but was pulled back by her brother's grasp on her hand. 

"We have to see mom and dad," she whispered at him. She looked from Kenny back to the house. The front door was off its hinges, and there seemed to be some blood on the front step. 

"We...can't," he answered after a few moments. 

"But mom and dad might be inside!" she said, speaking louder. 

_"Shhh!"_ he hushed her, looking around as he did. "It doesn't look safe." He paused for a moment, as if thinking. "Mom and dad would kill me if anything happened to you." 

"But..." she started again. Kenny pulled on her hand as he started walking away from the house, with her in tow. 

"Let's go, we have to find someplace safe. Maybe find a policeman or something." Samantha thought about her dad's friend Barry. He was with the police department. Maybe he could help? 

"Well...okay..." she said as he quickened the pace.

* * *

A few blocks away, Claire fought her way through some back allies behind a gun shop. Leon was walking up the steps of the back entrance of the police station. And Jill was asleep in a cathedral, infected, as Carlos watched over her.

* * *

It's mission was nearly complete. It had only to heal itself, then it could destroy the remaining S.T.A.R.S. woman. But there was something else nearby...something that it felt...was a rival. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Sorry, my creative spurts come and go...with long periods in between. As always, feedback and comments are appreciated! _

EDIT: Sorry, I forgot Ryan had a gun on him. 

* * *

Ryan listened for the roar, but whatever had made it seemed to stop. It seemed to be coming from the north, towards the mall. 

"Well, I guess that'd be as good of a place as any to start..." he said to himself. He inhaled sharply has he scratched his palms again. He was then that he paused. 

The same scar on his hand...there were several along both his arms. 

"What the hell did they do to me...?" he said, looking closely at the cuts with a mixture of curiosity and horror. He shook his head, climbed back down the fire escape, and started north.

* * *

Barry and Rebecca slid quietly against the wall. Though both still stunned by the fact that the city was overrun with zombies, even more shocking was the fact that no one really seemed to be doing anything. 

"Where the fuck is the military?" Barry growled. It was something Rebecca had heard from him several times before. As before, she gave the same response. 

"I dunno, Barry. The best we can do is see about getting outta here," she said quietly. He nodded. 

"I know, it's just..." She put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sure Jill's okay," she said. Chris has made it out of Raccoon City safely several days before, as he was setting up plans for the group to head to Europe. Jill, Barry, and Rebecca were to stay behind until Chris gave them the go ahead. Things didn't exactly work out the way they imagined. 

"Yeah," he finally said. He paused at the corner and peaked out. Luckily, the street seemed clear. "Okay, I'm gonna do one more sweep, see if I can find any survivors." He wasn't sure anyone was left alive, but the fact that his wife and children were safe while most of the city were walking dead...he knew he wasn't responsible for what happened her, but he still felt a sense of guilt that he still had his family and his life. 

Rebecca frowned. She didn't really want to split up, but if there was a chance that there could be any survivors... 

"Okay. I'm gonna head to the police station. Hopefully Jill's headed there and we can meet up then," Rebecca said. "Are you sure it's wise to split up?" 

"Go on ahead. I'll only be about an hour." 

"Alright..." Rebecca said, reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Allison felt like her heart was going to stop. She could barely believe what had just happened. Her body couldn't stop shaking from fear and the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. She just looked at the door. 

"O..okay...I have to t-try again..." she said, even though her body wouldn't listen and move forward. She knelt down and put her face in her hands.

* * *

"Maybe we should try and find Mr. Burton?" Samantha suggested hopefully. 

"He's probably gone with his family, remember? They left a few weeks ago," Kenny said. 

"Oh," was her only reply. They continued to walk down the street. They had seen a few zombies, but they kept very quiet and waited until the coast was absolutely clear before moving on again. 

After about 30 minutes of walking, they finally came to the mall. 

"There doesn't seem to be anyone around..." Samantha said. Kenny nodded. 

"Let's go inside. Maybe a security guard or someone's..." He stopped suddenly. Behind him, he could hear a groan...then two, then many more. He turned to see 20 or 30 zombies shambling towards them. 

"**RUN!**" he said, pulling her along with him, not even giving her a chance to see what was behind them.

* * *

Rebecca quietly but quickly walked down the street. She rounded a corner and nearly collided with someone. She thrust her handgun to the person's head. 

"Whoa!" a voice said the moment the gun went up. Rebecca stared at the man for a second before realizing that he wasn't a zombie. 

"Can you maybe not point that at my head?" the man asked. She lowered the gun. 

"Sorry, you startled me," she said. "Are you okay? Is anyone with you?" 

"I'm fine, and I'm alone," he said. 

"It's good to find a survivor, I mean..." 

"Shh! Do you hear that?" the man said. Rebecca stopped talking and heard it. 

_Tak...tak...tak..._

She had heard that before, in the mansion. She turned slowly to see four dobermans approaching. Having seen Rebecca, they started to growl and bare their teeth. 

"Oh god..." she whispered.

* * *

Ryan watched as the girl (why did she look familiar?) turned and noticed the dogs. The fact that they were bloody and furless made him realize they weren't the friendly type. He wasn't sure what he could do without a weapon, but the macho protective instinct kicked in. 

"Get behind me!" he said as he slid past her and raised his gun. 'Hilarious,' he thought. 'I'm trying to protect the trained professional...' Though what happened next shocked them both. 

The dogs focused on their new prey...and immediately stopped. All four laid down and softly whimpered. 

"What are they doing?" he whispered, barely moving. 

"I don't know!" Rebecca whispered back. "They usually attack in an instant." Ryan frowned and took a step forward, keeping his gun pointed but not firing. The dogs laid their heads on the ground as their ears laid back. Even more puzzled, he took another step forward and stomped the ground. 

As if trained, all four dogs leapt up and took off away from Ryan and Rebecca. 


End file.
